We Will Fall Together
by Shewasthehurricane
Summary: After a flash of panties and a heated dream, Quinn Fabray begins to fight feelings about the one and only Rachel Berry. Through a set events and serenading, the two find themselves completely smitten. That is until everyone tries to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, the characters, or the songs in this story.. Oh how I wish.. **

Rachel Berry walked down the halls of Mckinley with an air of confidence surrounding her. Clad in one of her signature animal sweaters and a short plaid skirt, the tiny singer glided through the crowds of students with her head held high. She clutched her next class' books tightly in her arms, her steps tapping to a tempo in her head. _Keep smiling. _She repeated to herself, widening her grin to show off her perfectly white teeth. _You never know who's watching. Keep it up! And one two three two two three…_

Quinn Fabray watched her for a moment, a familiar disgust settling in her as she watched the girl. _Man Hands. Ru Paul._ She gave Rachel the once over. "Do you see that sweater?" Santana Lopez mused from behind her, placing a tanned hand on her friend's shoulder. "God. As if she couldn't get anymore repulsive. Now she's burning the retinas of everyone in the hallway." Brittany, the Latina's girlfriend, giggled and cocked her head to the side. Quinn smirked, turning her head back to the retreating figure of the ingénue. As she turned the corner, Rachel began to skip, subconsciously raising her skirt to reveal a pair of lacey boy shorts. The red material clung to her toned, brown legs and perfectly fit to the curve of her bottom. The blonde bit her lip to conceal her gasp of surprise as a rush of heat dropped towards her abdomen._ Rachel 'School Girl' Berry wore lingerie? _At the thought, she licked her lips, her thoughts anywhere but in an innocent place. Taking those red lacey shorts off with her teeth… revealing a clean, shaved pussy… Rachel's cries as Quinn licked up and down her slit… Her nails raking the bed as she wrapped her thin legs tightly around the cheerio's head.. "Earth to Q?" Santana snapped her fingers in her friend's face impatiently. Quinn snapped back into the moment and sneered, slamming her locker shut. She… she didn't just think of Berry that way. No fucking way. The dwarf was off limits. "Sorry. Yeah. Let's go." She stepped in front of the two other girls, the three immediately falling into position. Quinn marched ahead, eyes blazing as Santana and Brittany flanked her sides, sharing lustful glances behind the head's back.

After Cheerio's practice, Quinn was exhausted. Sweat clung to every inch of her skin as she took slow deliberate steps towards the school. She craved a hot shower and her bed and maybe a good book. Many didn't know this, but Quinn Fabray loved reading. She was currently tackling _1984 _and was loving every minute of it. Hence why she was going back to the main building. She had left her book in the Choir Room. The blonde was hesitant to go back not because she was afraid anyone would see her, but because there was a pretty good chance Rachel would be there. The girl never left the choir room. Ever. Before school, during break and lunch, after glee club, whenever Quinn was there, Rachel was too. Because of Cheerio practice, Quinn was at school quite late all the time. Behind the closed classroom door, the young ingénue was at work.

_ Well I heard there was a secret chord… David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music do you…. _Rachel's voice held loud and clear and echoed across the Choir Room. She smiled, turning to Brad. _Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth the minor fall and the major lift… _Twirling across the piano, she stopped singing for a moment. The pianist gave her a strange look, his usually impassive face set. "Brad." Her voice held irritation. "We talked about this! Can you bring it up an octave _please? _And speed up the tempo. You're bringing me down, here." The man nodded, looking over his music as Rachel looked over hers. Watching her through the small glass window, Quinn felt a strange urge to knock. She did so quietly and watched as the brunette turned her head. "Yes?" She called out in a polite voice as Quinn quietly entered the room. She glanced down at the tinier girl's skirt and immediately flushed, memories of earlier running through her. "S-Sorry." She stuttered. Rachel raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the usually confident girl's shyness. "It's alright, Quinn… Do you need something?" Rachel's patience was wearing thin and Quinn could see it. Realizing where she stands, the H.B.I.C squared her shoulders and stared at the other girl long and hard. "Sorry, Berry I didn't know I had to let you know what I was doing 24/7. Mind your own damn business." Rachel visibly bristled. Spotting her book on a chair in the back of the room, Quinn grabbed it quickly and walked out without a second glance. Brad snorted and Rachel wheeled around to glare at him. "May we continue now, Brad?" She huffed and returned to her music. _Hallelujah… Hallelujah… _

That night, Quinn had a dream. It was right after she had finally fallen asleep and it was quick, but it was a dream. She was in… in Berry's room, straddling Rachel who was wearing nothing but those red lacey panties. Quinn smirked, tracing a perfectly manicured finger across the girl's clavicle and between her breasts. The tan pair bounced a bit as the brunette shifted, her round nipples hardening. "Q..Quinn.." Rachel begged, lifting her hips in a desperate plea for friction. "Shhh baby…" Quinn coaxed, her finger gliding across the tan flat planes of her abdomen.

The blonde drifted her eyes back up to Rachel's and swirls of green and brown met a pair of sincere, chocolate colored eyes. The ingénue blinked at the cheerio innocently, as if this has happened a million times before. Quinn returned to her work, tracing two fingers across the smaller girl's clothed sex. Rachel let out a disgruntled cry, lifting her hips further. Quinn began to get irritated. "Stay." She placed her hands on Rachel's hipbones and pushed her back against the bed. The brunette only groaned again, but complied. She continued her work on the panties, her nimble fingers dancing patterns across the red material that was patched with wet spots around her center. Quinn giggled, happy by the reaction.

"Quinn… _please._" Rachel pouted, biting her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood. Spurred on by the sudden lip bite, Quinn dipper her finger inside of the underwear curiously, letting out a quiet whimper herself at the wetness she found there. "Fuck baby, you're so _wet…_" The singer could only nod, grinding her pussy against Quinn's exploring finger. Rachel's bare sex was heated and throbbing, her perfectly shaped lower lips parted slightly. The cheerio breathed in at the sight, rubbing the pad of her forefinger against the pink bud. The reaction from Rachel was instantaneous, her cry vibrating against the walls. "Quinn!" Quinn continued her assault on Rachel's clit, varying her speeds and methods of stroking. Shortly after Rachel began to shake, all of her limbs locked in place and her moans slowly getting louder. She was repeating Quinn's name like a mantra and just as she watched Rachel reach her climax… "Quinn… Quinny… Quinn?"  
Judy Fabray shook her daughter again, confused. Quinniepuff never really slept in this late. Her alarm had rung twice already. Dazed and confused, Quinn opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was her mom's aged concerned face looming over her. The second was the uncomfortable wetness emitting from her center. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together under the blanket. "Y-Yeah?" Rubbing her eyes, she sat up a bit. "You're going to be late for school, dear. Oh, and I got an email from that-" Her mother wrinkled her nose with distaste, "Glee club you're in." The younger blonde's mind immediately thought of the worst. All the times she had skipped practice to hook up with Puck behind the bleachers… then Sam… She widened her eyes innocently. "Oh?" Nodding, Judy sat up and placed Quinn's cheerleading bag next to her other school things. "Mhm. You have a practice this Saturday at Rachel Berry's house. Your cheerleading coach rented out the choir room for the next week and apparently you all need to practice for the school assembly next week." Quinn groaned, flopping back against the pillows. _Extra practice at Berry's house? What could be worse? Oh wait_…Blushing, Quinn recalled her dream. "Quinnie? Are you getting up any time soon?" "Yeah, mom." _Great, _she thought. _I just lost my Saturday and my sanity. _Shaking her head and laughing nervously, the head cheerio began to get ready for the day.

**Comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the encouraging words, reviews, and alerts! I didn't expect this story to get the recongnition it did. I apologize for the late update. Life gets in the way and you know. I have no good excuses. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned. Or Firework. Or Sing. **

The Saturday morning air was crisp and cold, dark, grey clouds hanging low in the sky, preventing any sort of sunlight from peaking through. It was cold, dark, and rainy, much like Quinn's mood. From the time she woke up, the blonde was in one of the worst moods imaginable. She huffed around her room (at 9 am on a _Saturday), _searching for her sweatshirt and favorite sneakers. She was in no mood to impress anyone. Last night, she had received a mass text from Rachel. _Don't forget, Glee Club! My house tomorrow. 9:30 sharp! Do __**not **__be late! _Since then, the realization had dawned on Quinn. She was actually going to be at Berry's house. The thought made her nose crinkle. Ever since her dream, she had avoided anything related to Rachel like the plague. "Quinnie! I made you some tea!" Mrs. Fabray's voice rang loudly in the nearly empty house. The younger blonde groaned, running a brush through her hair and setting it into a ponytail. "No thanks, mom! I'm eating at Be-Rachels!" Grabbing her porfolio, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Fabray turned and smiled at her from over the counter. "I think this is a great opportunity for you to see your friends, honey." Quinn repressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Ever since last year you've been rather… distant." The irritation inside the blonde doubled and she glared at her mother. "That's what happens when you give up a piece of you to a random stranger, mom." She snapped. Turning so she didn't see the look of hurt on the older womans face, she walked out the door.

Rachel busied herself with resetting her music and pouring extra drinks on the designated snack table. If Puckerman tried to bring booze again… they'd have a problem. Playing with the hem of her shirt nervously, she leaned back against her couch and waited for her peers to arrive. They weren't late. In fact, she was ready quite early. No one was due for another 30 minutes or so. She was sure Noah and Finn wouldn't show up until they were at least an hour late and she would be shocked if Santana and Brittany showed up at all. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Smiling, she figured it was Mercedes offering to help out. Ever since their loss at Regionals, she and the diva had been quite close. "Mercedes I-" Rachel opened the door and stopped short. There stood Quinn Fabray in jeans and a sweatshirt, her blonde locks tucked into a sleak ponytail. She looked tired. "Quinn, I'm sorry! I thought you were Mercedes. Please, come in!" With an extravagent wave of her hand, she welcomed the blonde into her house.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and followed the small girl into the hallway. As Rachel charged ahead, the cheerio used the opportunity to shamelessly check her out. Berry looked… normal. She was wearing a checkered black and pink longsleeve and very short jean shorts. She was barefoot and Quinn took a moment to appreciate her tiny, tan feet. _Tiny tan feet? _She scowled, tightening her ponytail. "Nice place you got here, Berry." The house was over the top extravagent with white marble pillars and tiled floors. "My dads let me redecorate." Rachel informed her, skipping towards a table stacked high with sugary snacks and stacks of music books. As she leaned down to grab another book on the floor, Quinn had to repress a moan. The shorts rode up and revealed a bit of her ass. Just enough to make Quinn want more. "Do- Do you need help or whatever?" Feeling very awkward, she glanced towards the door. _Where the hell was Mercedes? Noah? Finn? Santana? _Rachel looked up, half of an oatmeal cookie in her mouth. "No fank yew, Qween." The ingenue blushed and finished chewing. "Sorry. They're really good." Her tongue darted out to grab a stray crumb from the corner of her lip. Quinn's eyes followed her every move. "Hungry?" Like any good hostess, Rachel held out the plate of homebaked oatmeal raisin cookies with a raised eyebrow. _Yes. _Quinn thought, repressing a smirk. _Just not for food._

"MERCEDES! ARTIE! TINA! Please, come in! Welcome! May I interest you in a beverage?" After 20 minutes of awkward socializing, other Glee Clubbers began to show up. Quinn plastered a smile on her face and lept across the couch. She embraced Mercedes quickly and gave Artie and Tina each a smile. "Quinn and I were just going through some of my music book." The tinier diva grinned at her guests and skipped towards the grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room. "I can't play it. Neither can Daddy. But Dad is a wonderful pianist." _Why the hell would you have a piano that you can't play.. _Instead of voicing her curiosities, the blonde kept silence, biting her lip to surpress her snide smirk.

Two hours later, the majority of the Glee club was crowded in the Berry's sitting room, aside from Brittany and Santana. No one was shocked they didn't come. Rachel had pouted for a minute, but after a peptalk from Puckerman, she was all smiles and rainbows… again. They had decided that Rachel would sing _Firework _to open the assembly and it would end with the group doing a favorite of theirs. _Sing _by _My Chemical Romance. _Looks were exchanged, laughs were had, and books were thrown (cough cough **Puck**), but overall, it wasn't such a bad day. Quinn had sat in her own arm chair for the most of it, only interjecting when Rachel demanded she had a 10 minute long ballad dedicated to Barbra Streisand. "Come on Rach.. Give us some spotlight." She had grinned teasingly at the time, but didn't realize she had given the girl a pet name. Rachel's smile wideneded then faltered, a blush covering her cheeks. "F-Fine, Quinn. I will reduce my solo to 3 minutes." And that was the end of that discussion.

The blonde cheerio went home that night exhausted, but content. She couldn't keep the shy smile off her face even as she spoke to her mother about her day's events. "It was fun." She said softly, wringing her hands. "Rachel made some really good cookies and we picked out a really strong set list." Judy had done nothing other than raise an eyebrow and kiss her daughter's forehead, bidding her a goodnight. What Quinn needed was a hot shower. That was it! Quinn had the best bathroom, the walls stacked high with soaps and inscents all surrounding her monster of a tub and equally large shower in the corner

Quickly stripping herself down to her underwear, Quinn checked the temperature of the shower. Steam was quickly beginning to gather on her large vanity mirror and she inhaled deeply. Unhooking her bra and discarding it to the floor, her nippled puckered almost immediately. She moaned quietly, all the pent up tension from the day coming back. She stepped out of her underwear and into the shower, sighing. The warm water pounded onto her back and ran down her legs. _Damn Rachel._ Scowling, the cheerio trailed a hand down her body and across her hipbones. _Damn those shorts… _At the thought of the denim material, she moved her hand back up to her breasts and palmed them softly. A wave of heat ran straight down to her core as she tugged on her nipples softly. Rolling one with her forefinger and thumb, she used her other hand to trace circles that barely ghosted over her pussy. She hissed when her thumb brushed against her throbbing clit. _Damn that shirt.. _The checkered material clung to the tiny girl's every curve, her breasts straining against the matieral. The buttons looked like they were about to pop they were so strained. Wetness was starting to pool at the blonde's center and she dipped the tip of her finger inside herself softly. Her thoughts wandered back to her dream the night before and she couldn't repress her moan. She stuck her finger further inside herself and curled it. Again and again. She pressed her thumb against her clit and began to rub softly in slow circles. While all this happened, her assault on her nipples continued. Pinching, pulling, rubbing. She thought of the look on Rachel's face as she thrust her fingers in and out. The singer's breathy cries as she came close to the climax that _Quinn _was giving her. With one last press against her inner wall, Quinn came softly. She cried out and leaned against her shower wall, panting. What.. What the hell was Rachel Berry doing to her?

**Dun dun dun! Getting good yet? Probably not, but I'll keep trying! A bit of smut for your viewing pleasure, too. Too much? Too little? Something else you want me to do? Review and let me know. **

**Have a nice week, everyone. **

**xAlice**

**REVIEW, PLEASE. **


End file.
